elefenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Determinantes (español)
Un determinante es una palabra que modifica un sustantivo para describir su identidad y su cantidad. Aparte de la '-s '''del plural (que es considerado como un determinante en elefen), los determinantes se colocan siempre delante del sustantivo. Existen diferentes clases de determinantes. He aquí un ejemplo tipo de cada uno de ellos: [[#Predeterminantes|'tota']], [[#Artículos|'la']], [[#Demostrativos|'esta']], [[#Interrogativos|'cual']], [[#Déterminants de sélection|'cada']], [[#Posesivos|'me']], [[#Cuantitativos|'multe']], [[#Déterminants de similarité|'otra']]. Predeterminantes '''Tota' significa "todo" o "todos". Indica la totalidad del sustantivo que describe. Si es sustantivo es contable, es plural. Al contrario que [[#Cuantitativos|'cada']], tota trata el todo como una unidad, y no como individuos separados: *'Tota linguas' es asurda. – Todas las lenguas son absurdas. *Me va ama tu per tota tempo. – Te amaré todo el tiempo. *La lete ia vade a tota locas. – La leche fue a todas partes. Ambos significa "los dos". Se puede emplear en vez de tota, cuando se dice que toda la cantidad se limita a dos. El sustantivo debe estar en plural: *'Ambos gamas' es debil. – Las dos piernas son débiles. Semánticamente, tota y ambos ni se diferencias de los cuantitativos, pero se les trata como una clase aparte por su sintaxis: se colocan delante de cualquier otro determinante en el grupo nominal, y compris de la. También pueden ser utilizados como pronombres. Artículos Elefen posee dos artículos - el artículo determinado la, y el artículo indeterminado un. "Determinado" (o "definido") quiere decir que el sustantivo indica una cosa "ya definida", y que, en consecuencia, no se refiere a nada nuevo. La introduce un sustantivo refiriéndose a algo o alguien conocido por le interlocutor. Se utiliza en las siguientes situaciones: Se ha mencionado ya la cosa: * Me ia compra un casa. La casa es peti. – Compré la casa. La casa es pequeña. El interlocutor puede facilmente adivinea que la cosa existe: * Me ia compra un casa. La cosina es grande. – Compré una casa. La cocina es grande. El resto de la frase es suficientemente clara. * El ia perde la numeros de telefon de se amis. – Elle a perdido ele numéro de teléfono de sus amigos. El interlocutor puede comprenderlo: * La musica es bela, no? – La música es bella, ¿no? La cosa es bien conocida por todos. Se trata de dominios de conocimiento y sustantivos abstractos: * La luna es multe distante de la tera. – La luna esta muy distante de la tierra. * Me no comprende la matematica. – No comprendo las matemáticas. * El ama la cafe. – Le gusta el café. * La felisia es plu importante ca la ricia. – La felicidad es más importante que la riqueza. Un introduce un substantivo singular que expresa quelquier cosa que el interlocutor aún no conoce. No se puede usar con sustantivos plurales o no contables. * Me vole leje un libro. – Quiero leer un libro. * Un gato ia veni en la sala. – Un gato ha entrado en la sala. Algunas lenguas poseen artículos partitivos que indican las cantidades no especificadas de un sustantivo no contable. Elefen emplea la o incluso ningún artículo: * Me gusta la cafe. – Me gusta el café. * Me gusta cafe. – Me gusta el café. * Me bevi cafe. – Bebo café. Demostrativos Los demostrativos designan lo que el sustantivo expresa, situándole en el tiempo o en el espacio o en el texto mismo. Esta significa "este/esta/estos/estas". Es parecido a la, y designa siempre alguna cosa cercana al interlocutor, ya sea física o metafóricamente: *Me posese esta casa. – Poseo esta casa. *'Esta libros' es merveliosa. – Estos libros son maravillosos. *Me gusta esta cafe. – Me gusta el café. *'Esta mense' ia es difisil. – Este mes ha sido difícil *'Esta frase' conteni sinco parolas. – Esta frase contiene cinco palabras. Acel significa "aquel/aquella/aquellos/aquellas". Se parece a la, pero designa una cosa lejana del interlocutor o, al menos, más alejada que la que representa esta: *'Acel xico' regarda acel xicas. – Aquel chico mira a aquellas chicas. *Atenta denova en acel modo. – Inténtalo de nuevo de aquella forma. *'Acel torta' es noncomable. – Aquel pastel es incomestible. Esta y acel e se pueden transformar en pronombres. Interrogativos Los interrogativos sirven para formular preguntas.. Cual hace una pregunta de identidad o especie: *'Cual animal' es acel? – ¿Qué animal es aquel? *'Cual vejetales' es la plu bon? – ¿Qué vegetales son los mejores? *Tu veni de cual pais? – ¿De qué país vienes? *'Cual fenetras' es rompeda? – ¿Qué ventanas están rotas? *'Cual pinta' tu prefere? – ¿Qué pintura prefieres? Cuanto significa "cuánto", con un sustantivo contable o no contable: *'Cuanto casas' es en tu strada? – ¿Cuántas casas hay en tu calle? *'Cuanto pan' tu pote come? – ¿Cuánto pan puedes comer? Se usan cual y cuanto también como pronombres. Determinantes de selección Estos determinantes seleccionan los individuos de un conjunto: * cada – cada * cualce – no importa cual * alga – algo, una cierta cantidad, un poco de * no – nada de, ni * sola – sólo, sola, solos, solas Cada significa "cada", si se consideran los elementos uno por uno, por separado. El sustantivo es contable pero singular: *'Cada can' ave un nom. – Cada perro tiene un nombre. *Me no ia leje cada parola. – No he leído todas las palabras (cada palabra). *Tu fa la mesma era a cada ves. – Cometes el mismo error cada vez. Cualce significa "no importa cual, quelquiera" – no importa lo que el o ella elija. El sustantivo, por lo general, es contable: *Prende cualce carta. – Elije una carta (cualquiera, no importa cuál). *'Cualce contenadores' va sufisi. – Los contenedores serán suficientes (no importa cuáles). Alga indica que no especifica la identidad de lo expresado por el sustantivo: Alga significa "una cierta cantidad/un poco de" o "algo", e indica una cantidad no especificada de las que se expresa por el sustantivo. A menudo se da a entender que la cantidad no especificada es relativamente pequeña – de lo contrario se diría multe – pero no demasiado pequeña que sería poca: *Me ia leje acel en alga libro. – Lo leí en un libro (cualquiera). *Cisa me va reveni a alga dia. – Puedo volver algún día. *'Alga cosa' es rompeda. – Algo se ha roto/quebrado. Utilizado con el sustantivo incontable o un sustantivo plural contable, alga indica que tampoco se especifica la cantidad de que se expresa con el sustantivo: * Me va leje alga libros. – Voy a leer algunos libros. * Alga polvo ia cade de la sofito. – Se cayó polvo del techo. * El ave alga pan en se sesto. – Dispone de pan en la canasta. No quier decir "no", "ninguna cantidad" o "nada de". Indica que lo expresado por el sustantivo está ausente o inexistente: *Me ave no arbores en me jardin. – No tengo ningún árbol/ no tengo árboles en mi jardín. *Tu va senti no dole. – No sentirá nada (ningún dolor). *'No arbor' es plu alta ca la tore Eiffel. – Ningún árbol es más alto que Torre Eiffel. *Me ia encontra no person en la parce. – No he conocido a nadie en el parque. Sola significa "solo" – sólo hay uno y no otro, por lo menos, que sea importante: * El es la sola dotor en la vila. – Es el único médico en la ciudad. * Estas es la sola du parolas cual nos no comprende. – Estas son las únicas dos palabras que no entendemos. * Me va destrui la mur con un sola colpa. – Voy a destruir el muro de un solo golpe. Estos determinantes, excepto no y sola, se pueden utilizar como pronombres. Son pronombres especiales, cadun, cualcun, algun, y nun, que se refieren a las personas. Para referirse a las cosas, a los determinantes simplemente les sigue cosa. Posesivos Les adjetivos posesivos son los pronombres personales – me, tu, nos, e vos: * Me gato ia come un mus. – Mi gato se comió un ratón. * Me gusta multe tu dansa. – Me encanta el baile. * Nos ecipo va gania la premio. – Nuestro equipo va a ganar el premio. También se puede indicar la posesión con una frase de me: * Acel es la casa de tu. – Aquella es tu casa. La tercera persona es el adjetivo posesivo se, sin importar que el pronombre equivalente sería el, lo, los, on o se. (Para evitar la confusión, algunos dicen el se, los se, Alisia se, etc, pero esto no forma parte del la gramática oficial.) * La ipopotamo abri se boca. – El hipopótamo abre la (su) boca. * Nos regarda se dentes. – Nos fijamos en sus dientes. Por razones de claridad o estilo se puede añadir lo antes del determinante posesivo. En un pequeño número de frases -especialmente aquelllas que se ha reutilizado un verbo como un sustantivo singular en el sujeto, que debe preceder el determinante posesivo con el fin de aclarar el significado. Compare los dos ejemplos siguientes: * La tu desira es comprendable. – Tienes un deso comprensible. (desira = sustantivo) * Tu desira es comprendable. = Deseas ser comprensible. (desira = verbo) Cuantitativos Los c'uantitativos' permiten expresar la cantidad que es indicada por el sustantivo: * '-s' – (plural) * un – un(a) * du, tre, cuatro... – dos, tres, cuatro... * multe – mucho * poca – poco * plu – más (de) * la plu – el máximo (de), la mayor parte * min – menos (de) * la min – el mínimo (de) El marcador de plural '-s' es el determinante cuantitativo de base. Un sintagma nominal que incluya un sustantivo plural, no requiere ningún otro determinante: * Me va leje libros. – Voy a leer (algunos) libros. * Me va leje la libros. – Voy a leer los libros. Además del artículo indefinido, un es el número "uno". Indica una unidad de lo referenciado por el sustantivo. Por consiguiente, el sustantivo debe ser contable y singular: * Me ave un frate e du sores. – Tengo un hermano y dos hermanas. Los otros números cardinales – du, tre, cuatro, etc – son también cuantificadores. *Me ave tre gatos obesa. – Tengo tres gatos gordos. *Me ave cuatro plu anios ca me frate. – Soy cuatro años mayor que mi hermano. Multe significa "muchos". Indica una gran cantidad de lo referenciado por el sustantivo, y se usa con sustantivos contables e incontables: *Esta casa ia sta asi per multe anios. – Esta casa ha estado aquí durante muchos años. *La pijones come multe pan. – Las palomas comen mucho pan. Poca es lo contrario de multe, e indica una pequeña cantidad. Significa "poco": *Me reconose poca persones. – Reconozco algunas personas (en realidad, no muchos). *El pote dona poca aida. – Él puede dar un poco de ayuda (en realida, no mucha). *''Compare:'' Me pote leje alga parolas. — Soy capaz de leer unas cuantas palabras (un número pequeño). Plu significa "más". Indica una cantidad mayor de lo referenciado por el sustantivo, y se puede usar con sustantivos contables e incontables. La plu significa "lemayoría" – la cantidad más grande: *Tu ave plu libros ca me. – usted tiene más libros que yo. *'La plu linguas' es bela. – La mayoría de las lenguas son hermosas. *'Plu pan' es en la cosina. – No hay más pan en la cocina. *'La plu fango' es repulsante. – La mayoría del barro es repugnante. Min es lo contrario de plu, y significa "menos". Indica una cantidad más pequeña, y se puede usar con sustantvos contables e incontables. La min significa "la menor cantidad": *Me desira min vejetales ca el. – Quiero menos verdura que ella. *Tu ia leje la min libros de cualcun ci me conose. – De todos los que conozco, has leído menos libros. *El ave min interesa a cada dia. – Cada día tiene menos interés. Se pueden usar todos los cuantitativos como pronombres, excepto no. Determinantes de similitud Otros cuatro determinantes conciernen la similitud o la diferencia: La mesma significa "el/la/las misma(s)". Normalmente, no se puede omitir la palabra la, a pesar de que se puede cambiar por esta o acel: * Tu porta la mesma calsetas como me. – Llevas los mismos calcetines que yo. * La gera ia comensa en la mesma anio. – La guerra estalló el mismo año. * Nos va reveni a esta mesma tema pos un semana. – Volveremos sobre este tema en una semana. Otra significa "otro(s)" o "aún uno o algunos". * Nos ave aora esta tre otra problemes. – Tenemos otros problemas ahora. * La otra solve ia es plu bon. – La otra solución era mejor. * Tu ave otra pan? – ¿Tenéis otro pan? Tal significa "tal(es)" – de tal o tal especie: *Me construi un macina de tempo. – Estoy construyendo una máquina del tiempo. **'Tal cosas' es nonposible. – Este tipo de cosas son imposibles. *Me xerca un abeor. – Estoy buscando a un apicultor. **Me no conose un tal person. – No conozco a esa persona. *Tu vole jua futbal con nos? – ¿Quieres jugar al fútbol con nosotros? **Me prefere evita tal eserse. – Yo prefiero evitar esos ejercicios. *Tu ave plu libros como estas? – ¿Tienes más libros como estos? **Si, me ave du otra tal libros. – Sí, tengo otros dos de esos libros. Propre indica la pertenencia de la cosa por el nombre a su poseedor. Es especialmente útil después del [[#Posesivos|la determinante se]] para aclarar que el significado es reflexivo: la cosa indicada pertenece al sujeto de la frase: *'Me propre idea' es an plu strana. – Mi propia idea es aún más extraña *El ia trova la xarpe de se sposo e ia pone lo sirca se propre colo. – Encontró la bufanda de su marido y se la puso alrededor de su propio de cuello. Orden de los determinantes Los determinantes siguen el orden: * Los predeterminantes tota y ambos, cuando aparecen, se colocan delante de todos los demás. * Luego vienen los artículos , los demostrativos, los interrogativos, determinantes de selección, o los posesivos. Normalmente hay sólo uno de estos determinantes en un sintagma nominal. * A continuación, se pueden encontrar cuantitativos o determinantes de similitud. * Les adjetivos bon y mal, a pesar de que no son determinantes, por lo general se colocan delante del sustantivo y después de todos los determinantes. Por ejemplo: *El ia colie se poca posesedas e parti. – Ella recogió sus escasas pertenencias y se fué. *Nos no ia tradui ancora acel otra cuatro frases. – Todavía no hemos traducido aquellas cuatro frases. *'Tota la omes' ia vade a la costa. – Todos los hombres fueron a la costa..